Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: a computer-readable storage medium having an information processing program stored therein; an information processing apparatus; an information processing system; and an information processing method, and more particularly to: a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method which: perform operation for virtually shooting from a predetermined shooting position in a virtual space; display, on a screen, an aim object representing a shooting direction of the shooting; and change a position of an aim on the screen, based on operation performed on coordinate input means by a player.
Description of the Background Art
A game apparatus (information processing apparatus) which performs operation for virtually shooting form a predetermined shooting position in a virtual space is widespread. In such a game apparatus, as described in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-191860, and “METROID PRIME HUNTERS SYSTEM” by Nintendo Co., Ltd. (retrieved on May 9, 2010), the Internet <URL:http://metroid.jp/metroid_version4/system/index1.html#System>, an aim object representing a direction in which shooting is performed is positioned in a virtual space, and displayed on a screen. Namely, in a case where shooting is performed at a time when a position of the aim object and a position of an enemy character are superimposed on each other on the screen, the enemy character is successfully shot.
However, in the game apparatus as described above, the aim object is always displayed at the center position of the screen. Therefore, in order to superimpose the position of the aim object and the position of the enemy character on each other on the screen, the position of the aim object needs to be changed by changing a position or an imaging direction of the virtual camera positioned in a virtual space.